A Hershey's Kiss
by CandyMelody
Summary: When Rose brings a box of Hershey's kisses to Hogwarts, what will happen? ONESHOT SCOROSE Rated T for snogging


**A/N: So it's my friend, Purplicouspolkadot's birthday tomorrow (Yay!) and she asked for a birthday fic. Soooo...**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR PURPLICOUSPOLKADOT**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

 **Now one thing you MUST KNOW BEFORE YOU READ is that I suck at romance, and I will probably never be any good at it. So if you think this is really sloppy, please comment on how to fix all the romance sloppiness. Now, I'll shut up now!**

If Rose had one thing to talk about and show everybody, it would be the hershey kiss box she had stored in her robes. Over Christmas break, her mother, Hermione had showed her a special muggle food. It was like chocolate frogs, only they didn't move and they didn't have wizarding cards. But that didn't matter. What mattered was the delicious chocolate inside it. There were many different flavours, but Rose's favourite was a chocolate and creamy gooey stuff stuffed inside. She saved those for herself, putting them at the bottom of her tin box.

When she arrived at school, she had planned to give a chocolate to everyone. Her best friend (other than Al, of course), Brooklyn, raised an eyebrow.

"Muggle food?" she asked Rose.

"They are really good!" Rose protested. "Come on, have one…" Brook sighed.

"Okay, fine, but this is the only one I'm eating." She took one from the tin, a blue wrapped one. She unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. Within seconds, her eyes grew wide.

"These are so good," she mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate. Brook reached for more, but Rose drew them away from her hands.

"I'm giving some to other people too," she protested. "Don't take them all." Rose bounced out of the common room.

She started with the Gryffindors, of course. Then she moved on to the Ravenclaws, who were a bit suspicious about the candies, but quickly changed their minds when they ate it. The Hufflepuffs nearly took all of them, but Rose took them back before her favourite ones were dug out. That left the Slytherins.

The Slytherins were not that mean, and lots of them were actually really decent. What she was worried about was that slimy git Scorpius Malfoy, who had basically told Al he had a crush on Rose. Then, Al, being the annoying prat that he is slipped it to Brook, who eventually spilled it to Rose (after quite a bit of giggling and refusals). Rose thought Scorpius was okay, but there was just a problem. Lately, instead of acting like herself, she had turned into a stammering fool around him, and Rose hated that. She tried her very best to avoid him, and she actually circled an entire classroom once, just to avoid him. In the very end, there were only three people who didn't get a Hershey kiss, and that was Jason Zabini, Mark Goyle, and Malfoy himself. Rose calculated everything out, and took a deep sigh. It wouldn't be fair to Malfoy's friends if she didn't give them one. She took a deep breath and took a step towards them.

 _This is Stupid. It's not like they will notice, everyone will have eaten their chocolate by now. I'm just nervous. Wait. I'm not nervous at all. Why am I nervous in the first place?_

A thousand thoughts ran through Rose's head with every step, some of them she didn't even know where they came from. Apparently, Malfoy and his gang actually were walking towards her, because she bumped into them.

"Oh, um, hello," Rose stammered, trying to look at anywhere except Malfoy. "Do you want a chocolate? They are called Hershey's Kiss, and well, they are really good…" she quickly put one in each of Malfoy's friend's hands. Malfoy looked down at Rose, and Rose was forced to look up at him. He was much taller than her, and Rose really despised that particular point.

"Do you want a kiss?" Rose said in a rush- and quite impatiently too- before her cheeks turned scarlet and Malfoy smirked.

"Yes, I do want a kiss," he replied and he bent down, while Rose was frozen in place. His lips met hers- only for a second- but it was enough. Rose squeaked as she ran out of the room, her cheeks turning redder and redder and her eyes welling up with tears as she ran back to her dorm. She threw herself onto her bed as Brook entered the room.

"Uh, something wrong?" she asked, sitting gingerly at the corner of Rose's bed. Brook had learned not to trust Rose when she was upset.

"N-no," Rose hiccuped as she buried her flushed face into the pillow.

"Okay, Rosie, you will tell me what's wrong before I force it out of you," Brook demanded, taking on an edge. If Rose wouldn't tell her what was wrong, she would have to force it out of her. Brook was not a patient person.

"I mean it," Rose protested weakly.

"Okay, let me guess what happened," Brook said, ignoring Rose. "Scorpius took your favourite muggle candy."

"No."

"Scorpius took your box without your permission." Brook said after a moment's thought.

"No."

"Scorpius tripped you?" Brook said, quite exasperated.

"No!" Rose raised her head, revealing her puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. Her hair looked like a rat's nest that Brook wanted to pat down.

"He kissed me, okay?" she whispered, horrified. Brook's mouth opened to a perfect oval.

"Okay, repeat that again," Brook asked, her voice hoarse.

"NO."

Rose's voice came down, firmly.

"Wait, but why are you crying then?" Brook asked, quite confused.

Rose spread her arms, like the _duh_ gesture.

"What if he doesn't actually like me?" she asked, sobbing harder than ever and digging her head into Brook's shoulder. "What if it's all just a scam?" Brook patted Rose's head comfortingly.

"You'll be fine," Brook said, and then raised Rose from her shoulder. "If anything, I guarantee you guys will be a couple a week later."

Brook and Al were walking down the hall towards the Great Hall for breakfast. They couldn't find Rose, and were trying to locate her.

"Where in the world could she be?" Al asked furiously. "I have to ask her about the Defense Against Dark Arts project I have- I can't do a single thing without her, and it's supposed to be done for today!"

"If I have any say on this, she's probably snogging Malfoy in a broom closet," Brook snickered.

"No way, I thought Rosie hated Scorpius!" Al laughed. Then he stopped. "You aren't kidding?" he asked, shocked.

"I'm not kidding!" Brook grinned. "Rosie actually cried on my shoulder about it- I mean, it was super awkward, but still…" Brook and Al turned around the corner to find Rose and Scorpius snogging heartily behind a suit of armor.

"Oh," Al said, quietly, but Rose heard him anyways. The two stopped and their cheeks flushed in harmony.

"You weren't kidding," Al hissed to Brook.

"Are we intruding on something?" Brook asked innocently, ignoring Al.

"Yes, you are," Scorpius glared at the two, while they snickered and laughed.

"Oh, well we're going to go now," Al said, dragging Brook with him.

"I TOLD YOU YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO BE A COUPLE!" Brook shrieked as she disappeared around the corner.

"She did," Rose told Scorpius as he raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever," he said in response. "Give me one last kiss before going to breakfast." And Rose did, before turning towards the hall that lead towards the Great Hall, towards Al, towards Brook, and towards Hogwarts.

 **A/N: Please review! Tell me if I did anything bad, or wrong...**


End file.
